Serendiptious Crossings
by Cateye78239
Summary: StargateCharmed Xover: When the magickal forces decided to intervene in Paige's love life, she begins to have realistic dreams about a handsome stranger, by the name of Jonas Quinn, She at first thinks that it's all in fun, and gamesintill she realizes th


SerendipitousCrossings

By Cateye - R

WARNINGS: If for some reason(And there are many) that unbeta material offends you in anyway, please do yourself a favor and read another a story. You'll lose less hair that way. Everything ahead a time is spellchecked,and proofread yet if somehow there are some typos, please excuse them. Oh, a and flames WILL be used to light my cauldron!

CATEGORY: Paige/Jonas Paring, Supernatural Romance, AU, Angst, Mystery & Action Adventure

SPOILERS: Charmed all through into Season 7 Finale.

TIME FRAME: The time between the end of Season Seven and the beginning of Season Eight. It's going to be AU from there.

SUMMARY: When the magickal forces decided to intervene in Paige's love life, she begins to have realistic dreams about a handsome stranger, and thinks that it's all in fun, intill she realizes that the dreams are actually happening!

**Prologue:**

**Meddling Sisters and Goddesses. **

Paige Matthews looked out sat at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, looking out on the beauty of San Fransisco, her home. The fog seemed to give the city an ethereal look to it this night, and the young witch couldn't think of a more beautiful place to live. It had been two months since the events of the battle with Zankou, that once again changed her life and the lives of her family forever. They had once again, fought the good fight, and once again came out on top, survived a battle that no other could win. And yet, with that win they had give up their lives, their identities, because the human world, the mundane world didn't quite understand what they did everyday.

So she like her sisters, found themselves unexpectedly free. No more magic, no more demons, no more Perilous fights. She had the chance to be normal. To live a normal life.

The funny thing is, after five years of fighting the supernatural. Paige didn't know quite how she fit in the mundane world anymore. She had fought her calling, fought her heritage, tooth and nail after Prue's death. Then she didn't want to be a witch, didn't want to be the savior of the free world. Yet that didn't last for long. The lour of adventure, of magic, of doing things that she could not possibly imagine called to her. And in the end she ended up two thirds of the most powerful wiccan covens that had ever been formed.

Now that was gone. Yet Paige still didn't know who she was with out the magic, without her calling. She was adrift at sea, and had no clue where to go. Or where to be. Honestly, she didn't know. So she sat there on top of the red-orange bridge, and looked out on to the night sky, hoping for a little direction, a sign on what to do next. And yet for all her magickal training, she didn't know that old time phrase still rang true in the world: Be careful for what you wish for, or you might just get it.

It was later that night that she trudged up into the rented house that she now lived in, for the first time in five years, she was living alone again, and it scared her more than she like to admit. Apart of her missed all the noise, the comforting of having someone to come home to. Maybe she should start dating again. After the tragic romance with Agent Brody five months ago, she put herself on a much needed Dating Hiatus, and unconsciously emerged herself in her calling with the fastly approaching battle with the dangerous demon that almost took the lives her and her sisters.

She opened the door, passing the boxes that held the precious few belongings that she was able to smuggle out of the house, and went up to have a much needed shower. Thirty minutes later, the stress of the day or actually the stress of rediscovering who she was melted away, and left only a peaceful exhaustion. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

And as she dreamed, a figure that merged with the shadows around it, stood sentry over the sleeping form of Paige Matthews. A hand reach out, long and slender of female, touched the woman lightly, careful to not wake up the witch. It was only these times when she could do so without detection. It was far from time to reveal herself, she could not by the laws that she as a higher being, a eternal that had to abide by the rules of the one that ruled over us .

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. And the mysterious woman pulled back her hand as she was scolded by the devil's flame.

"What are you doing here?" the woman whispered.

"Watching you, watching her." replied a bubbly female's voice.

The first woman only gave a disheartened sigh in return.

"You know you shouldn't be here, it's too soon." said the second woman.

"I know, but I can't leave them. Not when they hurting."

"Now, I hate to sound like a hypocrite sweetheart, but you know this a big no, no with the Powers, and especially with the one."

The woman stepped out of the shadows her long black hair, hung passed her shoulders like black silk. Her equally dark eyes, almost matched the color of her hair, with her soft looking porcelain colored skin. She wasn't tall, but petite. She held a commanding presence of conquering queen.

The other woman, who spoke with enthusiasm of youth, also stepped out of the shadows. She was much taller, but only by a couple inches. Unlike the raven haired beauty beside her, she had long curly, golden hair, and a face that was guaranteed to bring a many man to his knees. She was lithe figure, her curves warm and inviting. She wore a long sheer pink thin-strapped nightgown that showed her matching pink panties.

"Prue, hun--"

"Don't start, dite. I know. Luckily she can't hear or see us."

"Yes, the perks of god-hood."

"I want them to be happy, they more than deserve that." sighed Prue in frustration.

Since the moment that Prudence Halliwell died five years, she being the oldest of this generation's Halliwell line, watched over her sisters. And as much as it pained her to not answer the anguish cries of her two sisters Piper, and Phoboe, she couldn't answer them. It was against the celestial laws that binded her, when she accepted the gift of godhood from the Hecate, the goddess of all witches, as a gift for her deeds among the mortal realm. And now as high-priestess and demi-goddess herself, she stood sentry over her precious sisters, especially the youngest one, Paige. For Prue, at first she was somewhat jealous of the younger woman, and as time grew on her respect for her baby sister grew, as her love of her sister also grew.

Paige, always made sacrifices for the ones that she loved, was both generous and kind. Her bravery and courage always amazed the elder Halliwell. Her baby sister was not afraid to make mistakes and to own up to them, and instead of trying to feel the empty place left by her sister's death, she made her own way in the hearts of her sisters. Prue, could do nothing but respect that.

"Uh hello...earth to Prue." said Aphrodite as she waved her hand over the other demi goddess's face.

"W...What?" replied Prue impatiently, pushing the other woman's hand out her face.

"Prue, I know that look. How long we been friends,...three...four years? I know that look. You up to something."

Prue instantly put her patented 'Innocent look', that got her out hot water with her younger sister, Piper.

Aphrodite, rolled her baby blue eyes at the woman. There was no way, she was allowing the witch to steamroll her. She was not as gullible as she looked.

" Like, Spill now. Are so help me...I go to big sis, and squeal on you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

A evil smirk appeared on the breath painstakingly beautiful blonde's face.

"Wouldn't I?"

Prue rolled her eyes, as she walked further up to the woman, and whispered something in her ear that couldn't be heard by even the sharpest of hearing. After a long moment, Prue stepped back and smirked at Dite's face, who in a state of shock.

"Like by the Gawds, I didn't know you had it in you, girl."

"Oh, Discord, and that walking diaper stain Strife, is not the only one can come up with a devious plan, and besides it's for the better good."

"Ladies, it seems you might need for this little scam that you cooked up." said a familiar voice from behind them.

The women turned around, and collectively groaned.

"Uh...Loser, like what do you want now, Morpheus?" glared Dite.

"Well ladies I happened to get the skinny on what brown eyes, over here is up to, from a very reliable source-I might add, and I want in."

The High Priestess narrowed her eyes at the slightly blump god of sleep. Actually for her plan to work, she actually would need his help, and the help of his kindred, Hypnos.

"What's in it for you?"

" A date?" he leered at Prue.

"It would be a cold day in hell, before I date you."

The dark haired God sigh, and rolled his eyes. "Okay, actually I got permission to aid you in this from the big guy himself."

"The one? How did he--"

"Yep, you know can't get anything pass him, and he's approved of you're meddling. Although he's put strict guide lines on this project."

Prue sighed, and leaned back against the wall. "Okay, spill it."

"First, you can't contact your sisters in anyway, and second you can't interfere beyond weaving the spell, the rest is up to the mortals, as does the edict of free well states."

"Okay, Okay. That seemed reasonable."

"Be careful. He's not only the one is watching, so are the Powers."

"What! Why--"

"They have an invested interested in your sister and the candidate you have lined up." he interrupted again.

"So Prudence, Dite? Are ya in?"

Mischief sparkled in the topaz blue depths of the goddess of love's eyes. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation's.

"Hell yes, this is going to be better than when my grandson, bliss did to Xena and Gabby."

The the goddess and god looked at each other then looked at Prue, a wide smile on her face. "I'm diffidently in. This was my idea after all."

"So let's get started. We have to do a combine engery ball for this to work."

"Right."

"Cool."

Morpheusnodded and he raised his arm his hand facing palm up as little sparks of dark blue engery rose from his palms, and formed a ball. Aphrodite pointed her finger, and a soft pink engery spouted from her finger and combined with the engery ball. Then finally, it was Prue turn who own perwinkled color engery shot from her fingers into the ball. Turning the ball of engery into a weird shade of reddish-magenta.

"Okay Phase I, complete. On to phase II. You ready, ladies?"

Both nodded silently and moved their hands over the ball concentrating on strengthening it's purpose and engery. After a moment the two women stepped back and looked at Morpheus, who had to complete the very last part.

He then wounded up, and threw the engery ball with a skill of a professional baseball player, hit the unsuspecting witch in the middle of chest, that made her arch against the bed for a moment before she reverted back to her peaceful slumber.

"It's done, it's all up to them now."

"What about the candidate?"

"He was already linked to her, being her soulmate. So there is no need to repeat it."

"I'll be off, the night is still young. See ya later, hotties." said Morpheus with a wink before he 'ported' out.

"Hey, Prue let's get the rest of the girls and go to Apollo's party. I heard it was going to be scream." suggested Dite. Prue couldn't help but laugh. If someone told her that Aphrodite, the goddess of love would happen to be one of her best friends ten years ago, she would laughed in their faces and then have them committed for insanity. A wise man one said that sometimes 'real life is stranger than fiction.' He would be speaking about her life, and the lives of her sisters. Life is **_really_** stranger than fiction. And she was walking, talking, proof.

"Let's go. We caused enough mayhem for the night. Let's Partaaay!" The women giggled just before they followed Morpheus's exampled and ported out.

Meanwhile on the bed, Paige began to dream...

**Chapter I: Getting to know you. **

At first it was darkness, a dreamless sleep that when you're imagination had no fondler for new dreams. A void, that forever stood still in the back of your mind, ever vigilant. And then, suddenly the darkness was gone, and she was swimming in a sea of white. There was no ceiling or floor. No barriers, what so ever to different from the beginning or the end. Paige's vision was at first blurry, all she could was the endless whiteness of the room, and then as the moments of time began to pass, he vision began to sharpen, and then for the first time she noticed that she wasn't alone. Someone or in her line of work **_something_** was with her. She couldn't really tell if it was a demon, warlock, or just plain mortal but she didn't really didn't take any chances. She tried to call forth a weapon, a knife, but to her horror, she found in this strange place that her powers were no longer with her. Her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest, as she back away quietly hoping against hope that not only her vision would return quickly, but so would her powers.

At least the first half of her prayers were answered when her vision came back, the room was still white. And for their still weren't any walls or ceilings, but instead of the vastness of white, then she noticed the furniture: she saw their was a large red couch, that looked unmistakably comfortable, also their not three feet from the couch was a huge over stuffed chair in the same candy apple red color, and a dark oak coffee table that looked like it had seen better days. Yet the most astounding thing about the scene laid in front of her, was the man laying on the sofa, obvious to world around him.

Without her permission, her feet began to advance closer and closer intill she could make out his features more clearly. The man was tall, and lean about 6'0, with obvious swimmer's build, that showed even though he was covered in a light green t-shirt, and loose linen pants. He was handsome with short hair light brown hair that was cut in a stylish, somewhat masculine bob, that at this point was cutely disheveled around his face. Paige, couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He had strong cheek bones, that she could instantly tell that he had dimples when he smiled.

_'Uh...stop it, Paige! He could be a demon or warlock. This could be a some type of trap, and you checking him out!' _

Snapping out of mental revive, she began the task of trying to find a way out of this place, but after fifteen minutes of walking, and ending back where she began, the hope of escape began to look dim. She flopped down on the chair, and took in the man. She really didn't want to wake him, but he was her only clue on finding a way out of here.

She squared her shoulders, got up from her chair and advanced carefully to the sleeping man. She touched his muscular shoulder, and suddenly felt a wave of electricity flow throw her, she quickly pulled her hand away and examined it, but found nothing amiss. She shrugged her shoulders and begin to shake the man awake.

Jonas Quinn, groaned at first, and then yawned before he opened his gray-blue eyes. At first he was blurry, but then his vision began to quickly sharpen until he noticed the very beautiful woman standing over him, with a very grim look on her face. The woman in question was dressed in a camisole that went tightly across he ample bosom, and stripped thin cotton shorts, that did nothing to hide her shapely legs. She was petite, a couple inches taller than Doctor Frasier, she had long dark brown hair, and beautiful blue-gray eyes that was filled with both fear and determination. Actually, if he didn't know better, if the clothes were any thing to go by, he would say that she was from Earth. Omigod...

"What happened?" he asked confused why the woman was here in his quarters, intill he noticed that he was no longer in his quarters. It was completely white expect for the three pieces of furniture. He shot out of the couch, looking around in complete shock.

"Where in the hell am I?" he question the woman.

"That's what I would like to know, Mister." she replied, her voice deep and sensual, that immediately brought shivers of awareness down his spine.

" Who are you?"

"I'm asking the questions, buster. So who are you?"

Jonas looked at her for second. The wheels in his scientific mind began to turn, trying to analyze the situation, trying to come up with options. She could be an enemy, one of the few he made in his time at the SGC, and on his home world, Kelowona. He looked into her beautiful, vibrant baby blues, and some where deep inside, he just knew. He knew with a certainty that scared him that she wasn't behind this debacle. He couldn't explain in words, it was just a deep down feeling in his gut. Although, he knew, also from the look in her eyes, that she suspicious of him.

"Uh...hello, where you just listening, who are you, and why did you bring me here."

"Eh...Uh...my name is...Jonas. And I didn't bring you here, actually have no idea how you or me for that matter got here." he blurted out, nervously. Something about how her made him stammer, draining his self confidence. Jonas had no idea why he didn't tell her his full name,.

"My name is Paige."

He gave a hesitant smile, that confirmed her earlier suspect ions about him having dimples in his cheeks. Something about this man was disconcerting, not a in a bad way, but in a good way. She in her long twenty-six years have never felt this aware of man. A man by all means that was a stranger. Could be a dangerous stranger, but her inner instincts told her differently. Told her that he **_really_** didn't know how he got here, but still the same, she fought herself from trusting the stranger, she had too many examples that her instincts were sometimes wrong.

"Look, **_Jonas_** ...I don't know if you're some type of demon--"

Jonas rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time in his life that he had been accused to be a demon.

"For goodness sake, I'm not a demon, nor a devil, or some witch! You look like a intelligent woman, do I honestly look like a demon?"

She raised her eyebrows, silently thinking to herself that neither did Phoboe's ex-husband, Cole-who was half demon, and look where that got them.

"From the looks of it, I don't think kidnapped me out of my bed, and I sure in heck didn't kidnap you, besides I have never met you before. So please stop with the accusations." he pleaded as tiredly run his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Paige took a deep breath, okay she would stop with the accusations for now. He might be lying, he might be some demon or warlock,and he could be lying through his teeth. She wouldn't put it pass either species to lie at the drop of a hat. Paige, took a deep look into his eyes, she saw no hint of deception lingering in the gray-blue depths. She sincere frustration, mixed with a wearinesses that matched her own.

She put her hands up in the sign of surrender, and retook her seat on the near by chair.

"So I guessing, that you there is no obvious way out here?" said Jonas wryly.

"Nope, searched high and low. There is no door, no floor, well obvious floor, or any ceiling. When I kept walking, and walking and I kept being led back to where I began. I'm officially creeped out."

"Great, Just Great." he muttered to himself. He got up from his seat, and began to look around for a moment, before his gaze returned to the woman who now rubbing her arms back in forth obviously more than a little cold.

"God, I wish I was in something warmer." she said. And then like magic (no pun intended) she was no longer in her camisole and shorts. She was dressed in warm looking lavender colored cashmere sweater, and pair of old favorite jeans, with her equally old tennis shoes.

"How did you that?" Joe looked at her his eyes large and round in shock.

"magicked?"she said sheepishly.

He snorted in amusement. "Yeah, right."

"Hey! You don't know Magic could be real!" she blurted out defensively.

"Yep, I'm a warlock." he replied sarcastically. He silently thanked Colonel O'Neill for teaching him the finner lessons in sarcasm.

"I knew it!" she replied with mock amazement, unbelievably after all her encounters with the real thing she was joking about it with this stranger.

"Okay, Okay. We're differently not going through this argument of me being of the mystical variety-it's giving me a headache."

"So really, how did you do that?"

"Um...I think...Well I pictured in my head a warm outfit, and Presto-she waved a hand over out fit for emphasis-instant warm clothes."

Jonas looked down at his clothes and then he concentrated on a change of clothes-and then suddenly he was dressed in one of the only pair of jeans that he owned-thanks to a impromptu trip to the mall he took with Sam the last time he was on earth. And a plan black t-shirt.

Paige couldn't help but notice how tightly the shirt seemed to draped over his muscular frame, she couldn't help the small gasp. He looked up into her eyes. Something passed through them that neither didn't understand.

_'Stop it, Paige. You really don't anything about him, and this differently not time to ogle him.' _

She snapped out her revirre, and squared her shoulders. "So how a walk, maybe we can find something, together."

Jonas just nodded. He agreed with Paige. Maybe two heads were better than one. He gave her a charming smile, and offered his arm to her. She rolled her eyes, and slipped her arm through his as they strolled through the nothingness of their environment.

They walked in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. They walked for seem like hours, but probably more like thirty minutes, before they once again where they started from in front of the large couch.

"Paige?"

"Yes Jonas?"

"Eh, I think I might have something?"

"Please tell me it's a way out?"

"Not exactly, Well I was wondering if we can change our appearance by thought alone, can we change this place with our thoughts."

Paige froze in her place, thinking it over. It was VERY similar how she concentrated to charge her spells. Maybe it could work, and it **_was _**worth a try.

"Hmm-she shrugged her shoulders-what the hell. What do really have to lose anyway?"

Jonas was at empass, he couldn't really show her anything from his home world or the SGC, but he could show her his favorite place on. A goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Let me try first okay?" he suggested. She sighed and then nodded.

He closed his eyes, pictured in his mind the place he loved to visit most on earth when ever he got leave. And as he pictured each detail the room around them began to morph. Instead of white walls, the walls were a deep rich burgundy color, but the most remarkable about the room, was the large floor to ceiling book shelves that lined the wall. On the floor were finished hardwood floor, with expensive looking persuade rugs. Stragetically there instead of the red sofa and chair, was a brown leather loveseat and matching chair. On each side of the loveseat were in tables, with beautiful antique looking stain glass lamps, that gave the room a comfortable, but ethereal glow.

"Where are we?"

"It's one of the reading rooms, in one of the book shops I used to frequently go to."

"It's seems nice and peaceful."

He gave a bright smile that made her breath catch in her throat. " I know, when the world seemed a little too hectic, I would always come here, and immerse myself in different books."

"Really? What kind of books." she asked curiously.

"Science, sometimes or Ancient Literature like Ilaid or the Odyseey. I'm a big fan of Homer."

Paige couldn't help but giggle. As much she wanted to keep the indifferent persona right now, there was something about Jonas Quinn, that put her at ease. " So Paige, What do you read?" he asked.

"Amanda Quick, or Dean Koontz. Sometimes I like to read Jane Austen, or when I'm a really morose kind of mood, I read Poe."

"Really? I also like Jane Austen, and Poe, but I never heard of the other authors."

Both of Paige's eyebrows flicked up in surprise. "Really? There really famous authors?"

" Not from where I come from." he said cryptically.

"Where are you from?"

"Uh...well that classified." said Jonas as he took a seat on the loveseat while Paige, still a little Leary of the stranger took the seat on the nearby chair.

She snorted.

"I'm serious, it's classified."

" So you work for the government?" she asked even more curious about the mystery man."

Jonas knew that he had to be very careful about this. He could easily slip up and say something that could later bite in him in his ass. He decided just to stay as close the truth as he could, besides he was a really bad lier.

"Yes, I do work for the government, as scientist."

Fortunately, for him, Paige didn't push to far on the whole work issue. "So what do you Paige?"

"I was a teacher for a private school, but right now I'm between jobs." Paige was amazed how quickly that answer came from her lips. It skill she really wasn't proud of. She really couldn't tell him that she was witch, who frequently saved the world from evil.

"So Mr. Classified, what do other than read for fun?" Paige asked, who at the moment had totally forgot for the moment about her quest to get home, her growing curiosity over the Mysterious Jonas Quinn, overrode her Panic of being stuck here.

And for the next several hours, they talked. He told her about his insane love for the weather channel, bowling, and strangely enough after weird interested in ice hockey (again thanks to Colonel O'Neill). He spoke of his friends, Teal'c, Sam, Daniel, and the Colonel. (well he gave her the non-classified version).

She then told him ( the non-magickal version) of her sisters, and her nephews. She gave strange antidotes of her family life. Paige was surprised how easy was to talk to him, like the words were lifted right from her mind and out of her mouth. They talked about books they read, and movies they watched (which for Jonas wasn't much). They joked, and laughed.

"...Oh god you should of seen my sister's face. I'll never forget it."

" I bet." he sniggered. Then suddenly, the air seemed to get a little thicker, and the walls of the room began to shimmer and rippled like water.

"What's happening!" shierked Paige.

" I don't know."Jonas grabbed both hands in his larger ones.

Then just as suddenly, the room grew white, and then everything was black.

Paige woke up with a start. She looked around, and saw the familiar shadows of her bedroom. She quickly turned on the lamp, and surveyed her room, half expecting to be back in the white room. To amazement it was all a dream. It wasn't like the normal raunchy sex dreams that she had with famous counterparts like Brad Pitt or Keanu Reeves. It was just a normal conversation, with a mysterious handsome man, that some part of her wished it was real. Yet Paige would soon find out, the true mantle of dreams.


End file.
